iceclimbersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Climbers (Super Smash Bros)
This article is about the characters the ''Ice Climbers, you may be looking for the 1985 NES game that they appeared in, Ice Climber The '''Ice Climbers' are the main characters of the Ice Climbers series. The two Ice Climbers are Popo (the blue boy) and Nana (the pink girl). The Ice Climbers first appeared in Ice Climber, for the Nintendo Entertainment System, and then, 20 years later, they appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They were absent from Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS, but finally returned after their decade long absence in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. History ''Ice Climber'' The Ice Climbers first appear in the 1988 game Ice Climber. Popo is the main character and, in two player mode, Nana can play alongside him. The point of the game is to use Popo and Nana to get to the top of 32 different mountains and get their vegetables back from Condor - the bird who had taken them. To do so they have to fight through numerous enemies. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' The Ice Climbers made their first appearance in the Smash series in Super Smash Bros. Melee. The two Ice Climbers are available from the start of the game. When the Ice Climbers are selected, they both go into battle, with Nana following along behind Popo, or vice versa if alternate colors are used. Both Ice Climbers will respond to a button command, but movement inputs will only directly control the lead Ice Climber, the other following shortly after. If Nana and Popo are somehow separated, the following Climber will try to reunite with the lead Climber in any way possible. The two Ice Climbers are much weaker in their state of separation, though they will still both react to button commands. If the following Climber gets KO'd, the lead can continue to fight (albeit with very weak resistance), but if the lead Climber gets KO'd, the follower will too. The Ice Climbers have a few moves. However due to the fact that there was only one game to base moves off of, their moves are largely improvised. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' The Ice Climbers once again appeared in the sequel to Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They are, once again, available from the start and have the same movement style (One Ice Climber following the other) as they did in Melee. They can no longer Wobble like they could in Melee, but they do have a similar chain grab in Brawl. Other than that, their moves are the same as before but they have a final smash: Iceberg. Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, the Ice Climbers first appeared in the area "The Glacial Peak". The Ice Climbers first appear climbing up a mountain. Meta Knight then sees his ship (which was taken over), the Halberd battling the Great Fox and decides to climb the mountain to go get it back. So Meta Knight begins climbing up the mountain, he and the Ice Climbers then team up and that is the first time that the Ice Climbers are playable. When the Ice Climbers and Meta Knight reach the top of the mountain, they meet Lucario who challenges Meta Knight to battle. The Ice Climbers watch as Meta Knight and Lucario battle eachother. Then, after one wins, the Halberd knocks the Great Fox into the mountain, causing an earthquake and knocking the Ice Climbers off. The Ice Climbers land on the ground and team up with Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer, Marth and Ike. Then a wave of enemies from the Subspace Army attacks and the Ice Climbers' group (and their new allies; Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi and Kirby) fight them off. The Ice Climbers and their allies then meet up with the Falcon Flier and the Halberd, containing all of the other Brawl characters (except for Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Luigi, Ness, Sonic and the bonus characters). The Ice Climbers (and the rest of the characters) then enter subspace and see Master Hand get beaten by Tabuu and try to fight Tabuu. However Tabuu proves too strong and, using only one attack, Tabuu turns all of the characters (Ice Climbers included) into trophies. The Ice Climbers are then revived by Luigi/Ness/Dedede/Kirby (along with all of the other Brawlers) and challenge Tabuu in a final battle. After they win, the world reverts to normal and they are seen, along with all other characters, on a cliff - staring off into the sunset. Personality The Ice Climbers are, overall, playful, energetic children who enjoy climbing mountains. As shown in Ice Climber, the Ice Climbers are heroic and brave - proven when they chase after the vegetables. Additionally when the Ice Climbers meet up with Meta Knight in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he speeds ahead of them and they follow behind; taking it as a challenge. This shows that they find joy in climbing mountains and like racing other people to the top. Trophies/Stickers Trophies in Melee Ice Climbers (Classic) Ice Climbers (Adventure) Ice Climbers (All-Star) Trophies in Brawl Ice Climbers Iceberg Stickers Nana Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters